Boromir's Last Thoughts
by HiveQueen
Summary: One shot! What was Boromir thinking during the final moments as he fought? What was running through his head as he was pierced by all those arrows? Read, review and enjoy!


_I must protect the Hobbits. I must keep them safe._ Those were the words that ran through Boromir's head as he swung his large sword, connecting it to the neck of an oncoming Urak-hai. He needed help. There was a break in the onslaught and Boromir took that time to raise the white horn around his neck to his lips and blow a long, solemn note, calling anyone who would hear to his aid. The note was cut short as the man from Gondor saw a form coming at him from his peripherals and he swung his sword around, making a victorious thud to the side of the head of an Urak-hai. He could hold them off for a few minutes longer, but he needed help. _They will come. They wouldn't leave me here. _The trees rang with the sound of Boromir's horn. He made the beasts fight. He slew many of them and the rest fled but then hundreds more came in waves.

Boromir looked up the hill at the numbers of Urak-hai sprinting towards him. There were so many of them, oh so many. He saw one go down there, to his right, and another, a few feet in front of him. He looked behind himself for a moment and saw Merry and Pippin chucking rocks at the beasts running towards them. They were trying to help and it lifted his spirits to see them, before he turned around, letting out a yell as he ran his sword through the gut of an Urak-hai. The overwhelming stench of their bodies filled his nose and Boromir grimaced. The body hit the leaf-littered floor and that was when the first arrow hit him.

They shot him, all the arrows at Boromir. Boromir blew his great horn until the woods rang with the solemn notes of his calls for help. The Orcs seemed dismayed but when they saw no one coming to aid, they attacked with a newfound fierceness. The pain in his shoulder from the arrow was starting to spread. He plucked the arrow out quickly, and let out a holler as he fought and fought. _I must keep the Hobbits safe. I must redeem myself for trying to steal the Ring from Frodo. Keep his friends safe until they come. _

Another arrow hit him and he was thrown aback by the force. He let out a grunt of pain. _I can't stop now. _He groaned and got up after catching his breath, ignoring the arrow, picking up his sword again, slaying many more beasts before another arrow pierced his lower gut. He was twisted around and let out a screech of pain. Boromir fell to his knees, catching his breath. He looked up slowly and caught the eyes of Merry and Pippin. He saw the fear in their eyes, the shock of what was happening before their eyes. Boromir couldn't give up on them. He gritted his teeth and swung his weapon around, slicing all enemies in his path. The third arrow hit him and he heard the screams of the Hobbits behind him as he fell to his knees. _I have failed. They never came and I failed to protect them._

Boromir heard footsteps approaching him and looked up to meet the face of a monstrous Urak-hai. He had a bow and arrow in his hand and Boromir put two and two together. The Urak-hai pointed the bow at him, pulling the string back, ready to fire. He closed his eyes, and waited for the pain. Boromir brought up a picture of his brother and smiled to himself. Boromir's image was interrupted by a scream and as he opened his eyes, he saw the beast knocked aside by a form he recognized as Aragorn. _They did come for me. They heard my call._

Boromir fell back against a tree and let out a sigh as he heard the screams of battle. He tried to see what was happening but he hurt to much to even think of moving. He hoped with all he had that Aragorn was winning. The battle went on for minutes before Boromir heard the heavy thud of a body, a body much heavier then Aragorn. The Ranger had won.

The bearded face of the Ranger came into view. They spoke few words, black edges flitting across Boromir's vision. "You fought valiantly, Son of Gondor." Aragorn said. Boromir's breaths came in rapid gasps and he was able to stutter, "I would have followed you my brother, my captain...my king." before he let his final breath out and faded into the light, his eyes closing and the heat starting to leave his body.

Once, there was a man. He was tall and noble-faced, dark-haired and gray eyed, proud and stern of glance. His garments were rich, and his cloak was lined with fur and he had a collar of silver in which a single white stone was set; his locks were short about his shoulders. On a baldric he wore a great horn tipped with silver. He fought valiantly in the end and he will always be remembered as the valiant Son of Gondor. Boromir, our king.


End file.
